When an image forming apparatus is restarted by being turned on or reset, the image forming apparatus goes through a boot process. The boot process includes operations of loading an operating system (OS) or making hardware included in the image forming apparatus enter a usable state.
The image forming apparatus needs to verify forgery or falsification of an execution file to check whether the execution file is changed due to a malicious code from an external source.
Throughout the drawings, it should be noted that like reference numbers are used to depict the same or similar elements, features, parts, components, and structures.